How am I supposed to live without you?
by Mina MM
Summary: Hermione relisait pour la dixième fois l'interview de Rita Skeeter dans la gazette du sorcier. Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire, c'était impossible, il l'aurait prévenue... A son regard, elle voit que c'est vrai. How is she supposed to live without him?
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé: **_Hermione relisait pour la dixième fois l'interview de Rita Skeeter dans la gazette du sorcier. Elle n'y croyait pas, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, il l'aurait prévenue... songfic POV Hermione. Chanson: "How am I supposed to live without you?" de Michaël Bolton._

**Note: **_J'ai un peu l'impression que ce OS est trop court, trop nul et pas assez développé mais tant pis, je me lance: je le publie. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même et que vous ne serez pas déçus. _

_Bonne lecture_

**How am I supposed to live without you ?**

Hermione relisait pour la dixième fois l'interview de Rita Skeeter dans la gazette du sorcier.

**I could hardly believe it** _(Je pouvais à peine le croire)_

**When I heard the news today** _(Quand j'ai entendu les nouvelles aujourd'hui)_

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Il m'aurait prévenue…

**I had to come and get it straight from you** _(J'ai dû venir et l'entendre directement de toi)_

Un elfe de maison lui annonça enfin que monsieur Malefoy était prêt à la recevoir et l'attendait dans son bureau.

**They said you were leaving** _(Ils disaient que tu t'en allais)_

**Someones swept your heart away **_(Que quelqu'un avait volé ton cœur)_

Hermione rangea précipitamment le journal dans son sac en entrant mais Drago le vit et son sourire s'effaça. Il soupira et lui dit : « Bonjour Mione. Apparemment tu as toi aussi lu cet article. J'aurais préféré te l'annoncer moi-même mais Pansy a été plus rapide que moi. Je lui avais pourtant dit d'attendre encore un peu avant d'annoncer notre mariage, mais tu la connais, elle est têtue comme une mule… »

Elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus qu'à moitié.

**From the look upon your face, I see it's true** _(A l'expression de ton visage, je vois que c'est vrai)_

Un mélange de résignation et de culpabilité, auxquels se mêlent de la tendresse et une affection naissante, transparaissent dans ton regard lorsque tu parles d'elle. Les étoiles que je vois briller dans tes yeux lorsque tu prononces son nom sont pour moi des éclats de verre que tu enfonces dans mon cœur… Mais je souffre en silence et me contente de te demander :

« **So tell me all about it, tell me about the plans you're making** (Alors dis-moi tout, raconte-moi les plans que tu fais), que vous faites. Je veux tout savoir dans les moindres détails… Mais surtout,

**Then tell me one thing more** (Dis-moi encore une chose)… »

**Before I go** _(Avant que je parte)_

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ? Ou fais-tu cela seulement pour obéir à ton père ? »

« Au début j'ai accepté pour faire plaisir à mon père, mais plus j'apprends à la connaître, plus cette contrainte se transforme en souhait et mon indifférence en affection sincère… »

Tu n'aurais pu me faire pire réponse que celle-ci…

Drago consulta sa montre et s'excusa auprès d'Hermione : son devoir de futur marié l'appelait, il avait rendez-vous ave Pansy chez le bijoutier pour choisir les alliances.

« Attends, je voulais te dire une dernière chose… »

**Tell me how am I supposed to live without you** _(Dis-moi comment je suis supposée vivre sans toi)_

**Now that I've been loving you so long** _(Maintenant que je t'ai aimé si longtemps)_

**How am I supposed to live without you?** _(Comment suis-je supposée vivre sans toi?)_

**How am I supposed to carry on** _(Comment suis-je supposée continuer)_

**When all that I've been living for is gone?** _(quand tout ce pourquoi j'ai vécu est parti?)_

« Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à tous les deux. Tu le mérites, Dray… »

« Merci, Mione. »

Une fois sortie du manoir, elle transplana chez elle et laissa enfin couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps, avant de les essuyer d'un geste rageur de la main.

**I didn't come here for crying** _(Je ne suis pas venue ici pour pleurer)_

**Didn't come here to break down** _(Pas venue ici pour avoir une dépression)_

C'était tout à fait prévisible, je savais que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre…

**It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end** _(C'est juste un de mes rêves qui se termine)_

Mais de toute façon, qui se préoccupe de mes rêves ? De mes envies ? De mes chagrins ? Personne… Mes parents ? Morts. Harry ? Depuis qu'il file le parfait amour avec Ginny, il a oublié l'existence du reste du monde. Ron ? Il ne m'a jamais pardonné mon amitié avec Drago. Personne ne se soucie de moi… Sauf Drago. Il est le seul à me comprendre, à deviner mes joies et mes chagrins… Mais pas cette fois…

**And how can I blame you** _(Et comment puis-je te blâmer)_

**When I build my world around** _(Quand je construis mon monde autour)_

**The hope that one day w'd be so much more than friends** _(De l'espoir qu'un jour nous serions beaucoup plus que des amis)_

_J'ai tant espéré qu'un jour, tu me voies autrement que comme ta meilleure amie… _Amitié_, j'en suis venue à haïr ce mot ! Ce mot qui me permettait de rester à tes côtés, mais à quel prix ?_

**And I don't wanna know the price I'm gonna pay for dreaming** _(Et je ne veux pas connaître le prix que je vais payer pour avoir rêvé)_

**When even now it's more than I can take** _(Quand même maintenant c'est plus que je ne peux le supporter)_

_Pardonne-moi Drago, mais je ne peux le supporter plus longtemps… Je n'y survivrai pas…_

**Tell me how am I supposed to live without you** _(Dis-moi comment je suis supposée vivre sans toi)_

**Now that I've been loving you so long** _(Maintenant que je t'ai aimé si longtemps)_

_Et que je continue à t'aimer... Je t'attendu toutes ces années… Mais tu n'es jamais venu…_

**How am I supposed to live without you?** _(Comment suis-je supposée vivre sans toi?)_

**How am I supposed to carry on** _(Comment suis-je supposée continuer)_

Comment pourrais-je encore faire semblant?

**When all that I've been living for is gone?** _(quand tout ce pourquoi j'ai vécu est parti?)_

_Mes parents, mes amis… Et maintenant toi… Avec tous les espoirs…_

**And I don't wanna face the price I'm gonna pay for dreaming**_ (Et je ne veux pas affronter le prix que je vais payer pour avoir rêvé)_

**Now that your dream has come true**_ (Maintenant que ton rêve s'est réalisé)_

Et que tous mes miens s'effondrent...

**Tell me how am I supposed to live without you** _(Dis-moi comment je suis supposée vivre sans toi)_

**Now that I've been loving you so long** _(Maintenant que je t'ai aimé si longtemps)_

**How am I supposed to live without you?** _(Comment suis-je supposée vivre sans toi?)_

**How am I supposed to carry on** _(Comment suis-je supposée continuer)_

**When all that I've been living for is gone?** _(quand tout ce pourquoi j'ai vécu est parti?)_

Elle prit la photographie qu'elle cachait soigneusement dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et la regarda une dernière fois : elle la représentait avec Drago lors de la remise des diplômes à Poudlard à la fin de leurs études.

C'était le temps de l'insouciance et du bonheur…

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais cette fois, elle ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Les yeux toujours fixés sur la photographie, elle prit sa baguette et la tourna vers elle.

Pardonne-moi mon amour…

« Avada Kedavra »

**Note: **_Alors vous avez aimé? Au moins un tout piti peu? Ou pas du tout? Please rassurez-moi... Ou démolissez-moi, au choix... En résumé: exprimez-vous: laissez une review..._


	2. Note

Non, ceci n'est pas une suite, sorry pour ceux que je déçois

Non, ceci n'est pas une suite, sorry pour ceux que je déçois.

Tout d'abord, je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui m'avaient laissé une review et m'avaient rassuré, car je n'étais pas du tout sûre de moi et pensait vraiment que ce OS était nul. Merci à vous tous pour vos encouragements, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

Ensuite, je tenais à expliquer mon choix de ne pas écrire de suite à ce OS. Tout d'abord, je ne m'en sens pas capable, j'étais déjà peu sûre de moi pour ce OS comme je l'ai dit ci-dessus, alors pour une suite… Ensuite, je ne parviens pas à trouver une suite convenable. Toutes les suites auxquelles j'ai pensé étaient prévisibles et remplies de clichés, voire totalement irréalistes et stupides. De plus, je trouve qu'un mort par OS est entièrement suffisant, vous croyez pas ? Si vous voulez voir Drago mourir de désespoir, vous pouvez toujours lire mes OS précédents, j'adore ce personnage, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le faire souffrir et de le torturer (tout comme son père d'ailleurs).

J'espère que vous comprendrez ce choix, et ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Pour répondre aux anonymes : Ronie, Laura, Sarita17 et Ptitcoeur, et bien oui la fin est triste… Mon côté « fleur bleue » voulait aussi que Drago se rende compte de l'amour d'Hermione et lui dise qu'il l'aime et blablabla… Mais mon côté « sadique » a pris le dessus et j'ai laissé Drago tomber amoureux de Pansy (comment j'ai pu faire ça ?? Mais quelle horreur…) et rester totalement aveugle à l'amour d'Hermione (c'est un homme, que voulez-vous…). Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire souffrir mes personnages préférés, à cause d'amours à sens unique, de ruptures, de mort de l'être aimé… (mais non, je ne suis pas si sadique que ça…). C'est juste plus fort que moi, je suis incapable d'écrire des happy ends…

Je suis contente que la chanson t'ait plu ptitcoeur, je la trouve magnifique aussi et Michael Bolton la chante… Merveilleusement bien.

Encore merci à vous tous, et j'espère vous revoir à mon prochain OS, sans doute un Lucius/Narcissa (mais non, je ne suis pas en train de me faire de la pub… Enfin, juste un tout petit peu…)


End file.
